THERAPY: for those less fortunate in anime
by CrucifiedPanther
Summary: Clipboard plus spatual plus crazed therpist equals the unlucky anime characters that everyone finds unbearable that have to be...helped. Not really a crossover, but what else is there? Medium bashing.
1. Naraku Inuyasha

**THERAPY: For Those Less Fortunate in Anime**

A/N: Editing…again…_sighs_…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any character from any anime…I only own me. That didn't make sense but oh well…

But before I do begin, I have decided that it wasn't fair if you don't really understand or heard of this anime/person so I must make a little biography…

* * *

The person I am doing today is from **Inuyasha:** The whole anime is about a girl, Kagome, who finds a well that goes into a feudal era. Kinda like a time traveler. There, she meets up with a half/demon, Inuyasha that was pinned to a tree because a priestess, Kikyou, put him up there for fifty years, because she thought that Inuyasha destroyed her village, but it was actually **Naraku**, another half/demon. This is whom I will be doing today. Naraku is one of the main villains of the story. Without him, the whole anime would be pointless. Thanks to him, people and demons were manipulated. He has weird powers where he can make strange 'people' come out of his body! He is all around creepy and pure evil, so that's why I must do him in therapy…now we will start.

* * *

A door opened outside of an office to reveal me. I looked around, noticing that none of my patients were here yet. I sighed as I sat down in my desk, looking at my clipboard where it told me whom I was to help.

"Let's see, my first anime character I'm going to help today is…supposedly Naraku from Inuyasha!" I said, looking at the door to find that two people were holding the half-demon, Naraku.

Naraku got pushed into office where he gave his nastiest evil/death glares to the people who pushed him in.

"Please have a seat," I told him while pointing to the seat in front of me.

"Make me," he said darkly, waiting to see what I would do.

"SIT DOWN!" I roared right in his face.

"You know you have incredibly bad breath?" he noted.

"I don't care if there's cabbage stuck in my teeth, sit –"

"Now that cha' mention it –"

"Just. Sit. Down. It's. Not. The. End. Of. The. World," I said through gritted teeth.

"Fine then touchy, touchy," he muttered. But, unlike what I expected him to do, he sat right next to the chair, meaning, he sat on the floor.

I gave him a look of questioning. "And you can't sit on the chair because…" I asked, confused by this.

"Because it's mocking me," Naraku said glaring at the seat, as I sighed.

"It hasn't been five minutes and it's he's been such a hassle. _Five minutes_. Five freaking minutes people!" I muttered to myself.

"Naraku, unlike your little feudal era, where things where possibly alive, in this era, seats don't jump up to do the swing!" I calmly told him.

"That's what _you_ know," he said.

'_At least I tried_,' I thought to myself, continuing on.

"We have a lot of work to do. _A lot_," I muttered, while looking down into my clipboard.

"Ok Naraku, I'm going to ask you an important question. What is your goal in life?"

"To ruin everybodies lives and rule the world," he quickly answered. _Too_ quickly…

"Let me guess. You've been anticipating that question for awhile, am I right?" I asked him.

"Of course! Every night before I go to bed, I sit in front of the mirror and practice," he said, jumping from his seat and walking in a straight line back and forth.

"To ruin everybodies life and rule the world!" he said in a normal voice. "To ruin thee lives of everyone and rule thy world," he now said in a British accent.

"To ruin…kukukuku…everyone's…kukukuku…life AND RULE THE WORLD! MWHAHAHA!" he cackled.

"Um…Naraku?" I asked. Could this guy get anymore creepier?

"Fo' shizzle, dawg. Me wants to ruin me homefry's life and to keep it on the flip side, to rule the hot dawgie world. Fo' shor'," he said in a gangsta voice, keeping his arms in motion like everyone has seen on rap music videos.

I sighed. _Apprently he can_.

"What up y'all! Y'all gonna like this for I am someday going to ruin ch'alls lives and y'all better watch out for meh', because I'm going to rule cha's world!" He now said in a Texas accent.

"Naraku can you please—"

"Yo' man! Welcome to paradise, man, for I am about to ruin all of ya's lives and take over the world. _Yeah _man!" he now had a Jamaican accent.

"Do _not _overestimate me, girlfriend. I _will_ ruin your life honey. Don't you forget—"

"NARAKU!" I yelled over him. _Geez…_

"What? You asked," he declared.

"I didn't expect to get a story," I grumbled. "Now sit down. We have a lot of work to do…"

Naraku sat down as I went to my closet in the back of the office.

Naraku made sure I was gone, laughed evilly, and got out a voodoo doll of Inuyasha. He started to take pins from his pocket and constantly poke the doll with the needle.

"Now, Naraku—" I started as I came back to the room with a bunny in my hands. "What in the world are you doing?" Naraku quickly hid the doll behind his back.

"Now, Naraku. You can't hide anything from me…" I scolded. Naraku sighed.

"Ok, ok. It's a voodoo doll of Inuyasha. There! Satisfied?" He held up the Inuyasha voodoo doll from his back to prove it.

"Well then…since it's Inuyasha, I didn't see anything. _Got that_?" I asked him, winking. He nodded happily.

I walked towards him, and handed him the bunny I had in my hands. I walked towards my desk.

"Now Naraku, this is a bunny and I want to watch you and what you do with--" I started, then stopped.

"NO! NARAKU!" I yelled. There was Naraku, next to the window and sent the bunny to it's doom, hundreds of buildings downwards.

"NARAKU! Are you an idiot? THAT WAS MY ONLY BUNNY! What in seven hells is _wrong_ with you!" I shouted at him, who didn't really care that he just threw the bunny out the window.

"It was too cute for my liking," he simply stated. I clenched my fists.

"So you decided to throw it off A BIULDING!"

"Yup."

I bit my tongue, trying my best to not throw him off the building. We wouldn't want that 'accident' now would we? ;)

"Let's do something else," I stated, still mad. Does anyone realize how much that bunny cost—I mean, does anyone know that that bunny had feelings?

"Do we have to?" Naraku asked

"Well if you didn't throw the bunny out the window…NONE OF THIS WOULD OF HAPPENED!" I yelled at him, who was cringing.

I sat in my chair in front of my desk. "I now will show you some ink blobs and you will tell me what you see." I got some ink blobs from my desk's drawers, and held them up for Naraku to see.

"Ink? Paper?" he guessed. I mean that is what they're made of.

"No, no, no! Your supposed to say what it looks like!" I tried to explain, while he nodded.

"Ok ok. Let's see. A person being stabbed? Yes, that's it!"

I actually looked at it, trying to see how could he have gotten a person being stabbed, but just shook my head, knowing that this part of therapy could have no wrong answers. I held up the next one.

"Blood."

"Knives."

"Me conquering the world."

"Don't you see anything _besides_ violent stuff," I interrupted, getting annoyed.

"Nope," he smiled brightly, making me almost lose control of my anger.

"_Grrrrrr_…" I grumbled, controlling my anger, and held up even more.

"Guns."

"Villages being burnt to the ground."

This was starting to annoy the hell out of me, so I got a picture of Kikyou and held it up, wanting to know if he was stupid enough, knowing that this had only _one_ answer and it _did _have wrong answers.

"Kikyou dying by my hands! MWHAHAHA!" he cackled, as I had to draw the line right then and there.

No one, and I mean NO ONE ever insults _my_ favorite character, and gets away with it.

"What? That's it! You're dead!" I shouted, my eyes turning red. I was going into killer mode!

Naraku apparently saw this, moving backwards.

"Um…I think I hear Kagura. COMING KAGURA!" Naraku yelled, while jumping off the floor and trying to run towards the door. I jumped off the chair and took out my daggers that I carried from my desk. Wouldn't want anyone patients escaping.

"Get you butt back here so I can rip you into pieces!"

I chased after him and threw the daggers, nearly missing him.

"S.O.S! I'm being chased by a maniac!" yelled Naraku, to anyone that would care to listen. The camera crew that had to tape the whole session, tried to save him, but it was too late.

"MWHAHAHA! YOU SHALL DIE BY MY HANDS! MWHAHAHA!" I cackled, as tackled him and tried to strangle him, in which he started to turn purple…

**PLEASE STAND BY…**

I'm glad I fixed that. I may fix the others, I'm not sure yet. I would like to, seeing how as I read them again, I thought that they needed work…but R&R! And tell me who I should therapy next.


	2. Serena Case Closed

**THERAPY: For Those Less Fortunate in Anime **pt2

**A/N**: I actually fixed this one and did new things with it. I realized that Serena isn't really a whore. She's just boy-crazy and loves to matchmake people.

**Remember: **I do not own any anime people, demons, bunnies that Naraku threw…

The person who I am doing today, is from **Case Closed: **It's about this teenager, Jimmy, who is a great teenage detective. But one day while chasing guys that looked suspicious, they knocked him out and drugged him to make him change into a little kid. So he finds another 'great detective' and stays with him and his daughter, who was already friends with Jimmy, Rachel. While he solves cases as a kid, he tries to find the people or antidote for him. The person I will do today is **Serena. **Serena is Rachel's best friend that has issues. She is BOY-CRAZY! And she constantly talks about them. She always tries to get Rachel a boyfriend, but always fails. Sometimes, I don't know HOW Rachel puts up with her! So that is why I must save this person…or not. And by the way. The person named Konan, is Jimmy, but he doesn't want to reveal his true name, just in case…

The camera people finally managed to pry me off of Naraku. As I cursed and sweared at them for pulling me off, they called 911. Naraku was on the ground, knocked dead cold. The ambulance arrived and took Naraku to the hospital in the critical condition room.

"Um. Miss?" asked one of the cameramen asked, nervously while taking a step near me.

"WHAT!" I screamed, still mad at Naraku.

"Um…" was his reply, backing away from me as I got angrier.

"Tell me…before I…**hurt** you," I said.

"Um…you still have to do the show…" the cameraman gulped, holding up his hands for protection.

I cocked my head to one side and smiled really big. "Oh ok!" He let out a sigh while walking near the other cameramen. I went over to my desk and sat in it, still smiling.

"Well who is with me for the day?" I asked innocently. As soon as I said that, my door opened open to reveal a little boy and a girl who were dragging a screaming girl behind them.

"Hi I'm Rachel," said the girl, "and this is Konan." She pointed to little kid who was looking at my glass figurines that I sat on a shelf.

"No! Don't touch-" I started as he reached for it, but it slipped on his hands and crashed to the floor.

"KONAN! Miss, I am sooooooo sorry for that, I'll even pay you for it!" she freaked, getting out her little purse.

"No, no. It's all right. Just keep him far away from my stuff." Konan looked up at me, laughed nervously, and slipped near Rachel.

"So anyway, what can I do for you?" I asked her, as she smiled and got the other girl that they were dragging before.

"This is Serena," Rachel stated, "and you are going to therapy her! That is what you do?"

"Uh…yeah…" I replied slowly, looking at Serena who was smiling all big.

"Hiyah!" Serena squealed when she noticed me looking at her. But I didn't reply, just stared at her like she escaped the mental ward. Who knew? Maybe she did. Maybe she was an ex-convict in disguise as a sixteen year old.

"I can tell you don't want to but no one else will take her," noticed Konan, who finally talked since the incidence. I could tell these people really wanted Serena to get some help. Any help.

"Oh, ok. I'll therapy her. But I can't promise…much. There's only so much one can do for…these people," I finally said, sighing at the mere thought of baby-sitting a boy-crazy girl.

"Works for me," chimed Rachel happily while she dropped Serena and dragged Konan out of my office, scolding him about touching other people's stuff.

I looked down at my clip board.

"Well, Serena, to start off, you could sit on this chair over here—"I started to say, but realized that Serena was up and near…

My laptop, flipping through the Internet.

"Excuse me? Hasn't anyone taught you about privacy?" I ran over to her, forming my hands so I could grab that laptop away.

She was apparently happy, giggling away.

I came behind her to see what she was doing. And when I did, I nearly blinded myself in the process.

"MEEP! Turn that porn OFF! OFF! OFF! OFFF!" I ordered her, covering my eyes and whacked her over the head to get the message. I quickly shut my laptop off.

"Be geez! It's only porn," she said a matter of factly.

"Porn? JUST PORN? What is wrong with you women?" I snatched my clipboard up and sat down.

"Please just sit down…" I muttered. After being nearly blinded, I thought it couldn't get any worse.

Boy was I ever wrong.

Serena sat down on the seat, waiting for the thing to start.

I started. "First question. Why are you obsessed with the oppisite gender so much?"

Serena tapped her chin.

"Because…they are so…hunkalicious!" she replied, nodding her head fast.

I looked over my clipboard. Hunkalicious?

"Never say that word…ever again."

Serena shrugged, not caring.

I got up from my seat. "Serena, this is the part where I'm supposed to observe you by playing with things." I went into my closet, searching for two important things.

When I came out, I noticed Serena, yet again, on my laptop, giggling hysterically.

I sighed. I dropped the two Barbies down and headed towards her.

"You better not be watching porn again," I mumbled.

She looked up, smiling. "Just the person who I want to see." She gave me the hand signal to stop.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"What's your name?" she asked me.

"E.E.K. What's that have to do with anything—"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Green, but—"

"And what's your favorite band?"

"Aerosmith…?" I walked over to what she was doing.

"Okay! Everything's set!" She clicked a button.

"For what?" I asked and realized she was on…

A Matchingmaking website? What the heck?

"What did you do that for?" I shouted at her.

She patted me on the back. "I did you a favor. You'll find someone true and—"

"No, I'll find a crazed rapist by doing this website!" I sighed.

"Why must anime girls like to play matchmaking games? Are you all just stereotypes?" I asked to no one in particular.

I motioned for her to sit down on the floor. She followed as I took the two Barbies from the closet and handed them to her. I then handed Serena one girl Barbie doll and a boy Barbie doll.

Serena took them with an all smile on her face.

That's when it happened, the part where all hell broke loose.

She looked at the girl Barbie doll. Having a face sheer loathing, she ripped the plastic head off.

"Serena!" I screamed, getting angrier by the minute. "That was for other patients!"

But of course, she wasn't paying attention.

I clenched my fists. First the porn, then the word hunkalicious, and now…this…

She then looked at the other boy Barbie.

"Oh my god! You are so hunkalicious!" squealed the girl, while glomping it to death..

"Hey! What did I just say about that word? Do you have a short tension span or something?" I yelled, but again, she ignored me.

I grabbed my clipboard.

I checked off part where it said A.D.D as a disease. And circled 'On drugs'. Because it was either disease or else she was high off something.

I got up and saw the cameramen mouth 'no' to me. I smiled at them reassuring them, and walked up to Serena and snatched the doll away from her. She screamed and tried to tackle me, but I threw it out the window before she could do anything about it.

"That felt good," I stated, rubbing my hands together and giving a long big sigh. Serena started to have a panic attack.

"Like what did you do to him? What if he dies? What if he finds anther girl? What if-"

"What if you shut up?" I interrupted, which made her more pissed.

"How dare you say that! Me and Ken got along so great!" she yelled, getting tears in her eyes.

She went towards the window, screaming, "I'll get you my love!"

"Serena…what are you planning to do?" I asked, slowly moving towards her. She was the kind of person that would act before thinking…

Serena yelled again, and then jumped out of the one hundred-story building.

"Uh…oh…" I ran towards the window and looked out of it.

I looked as far as my eyes could see, and finally found her, splattered on the ground, most likely dead.

I looked at the body more, and then sighed in relief.

"Oh good! I thought she would survive!" I turned on my heel, away from the window.

"The girl's deda and you're not doing anything," asked one cameraman.

I shrugged. "Her own fault," I muttered. Walking over to my stereo, I turned one radio station on. I needed music. Now.

I switched channels, trying to find a good station, and the news came on.

"This just in…a girl that goes by the name of Serena is missing. Wanted dead or alive. Reward will be 1,000,000 dollars!"

I stopped myself from changing the channel, and screamed in happiness.

"This day just keeps on getting better and better!" I picked up my phone, and called the police station.

"Hello? Yeah I found the Serena girl. Yeah,I think she's dead. Um…does falling out of a hundred story building and now splattered on the cement floor means that she's dead? Yeah…thought so."

The cameramen shook their heads. I was hopeless


	3. Kagome Inuyasha

Yeah : p I'm editing this chapter, just because I didn't like it. I still hate Kagome though, never forget that.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own ANY anime character, and no offense to the people that did make the anime that I am using for therapy, if you think it is offensive that I am hurting your character!

OK I have to give a little biography about **Kagome**. Hm…Well she is from **Inuyasha**, go to my Naraku page because I'm not writing it again! And yes, I did fix it so they give you a little bio thing. Well Kagome, is the main character! The torture! So you see her in almost every episode! MORE TORTURE! Well, she is a reincarnation of Kikyou, a priestess and once was Inuyasha's lover, but she died. Kagome lives in the 21st century(where she should be I might add)But, unfortunately, she would rather go and visit Inuyasha, another dumb main character if you ask me. They try to look for the 'jewel shard' I don't know how to explain this to you but it's a jewel that contains powerful magic in it. Now the jewel shard was broken because of_her_ too.It's all her fault the world is fighting over tiny of shards. All she does is complain and whine during the search and flirts with Inuyasha constantly. She kinda forces Inuyasha to like her because if he doesn't agree with her, she can say the word 'sit' and he'll go flying down! This is because he wears a 'disobedient' necklace to control him from going chaotic. But she doesn't use it properly and uses it for her own good! She's just another annoying prep, who doesn't deserve to live. So this is why I MUST have therapy with her! SHE NEEDS TO LEARN A LESSON! And hopefully, she'll end up just like Serena (chaotic laugh)

* * *

The policemen came and picked up the dead Serena. The main officer handed me the reward money.

'999,999, 1,000,000!" I screamed, waving the money in the air. "ALL HERE!" I held in my happiness, but jumped up and down all over the room.

"Well I better be going," the officer stated looking at me like maybe I needed to go with him to jail. But he shrugged and left.

"I'm RICH! I'M BLOODY RICH!" I hopped around the room some room, and then took my seat, smiling crazily.

"Soooo…What should I do now that I have one million dollars…" I said out loud, thinking. I could pay an assainator to kill some anime characters I found annoying…but I could do that myself! Yesh!

One of the cameramen came up said weakly, "Could you give us our pay checks?"

I gave him a death glare, which sent him backing away, scared as hell.

"Um, Miss!" exclaimed one.

"What!" I replied, coldly, while still giving death glares to the other cameraman.

"Someone says that they need you to give therapy to their 'friend'" he replied, reading a note.

"Oh yes…I still have a job to do…sure, why not?" I looked around, giving him the signal that I was ready to take the insane/annoying/someone in.

The cameraman sighed of relief and brought out two girls. One was a beautiful priestess who was carrying along an ugly, preppy girl who looked like she was high on crack.

"Kik…KIKYOU!" I screamed since I recognized her and ran up to give her a hug.

Kikyou looked at me funny. "Do I even know you?"

I smiled and replied, "YES! Well, actually, no you don't. But I'm your BIGGEST FAN!" I squealed.

But Kikyou just smiled some more and pointed to the girl that she was carrying.

"She needs help, desperately," she stated coldly, giving her death glares. I nodded. I totally understood. After all this time someone besides me understood!

"She needs more help than you might think. But I _just_ got finished with another annoyingperson today!" I complained.

"Could you please? For me? If you do, I'll give something that you want," Kikyou tried to make a deal with me. I knew that she really wanted to get Kagome out of her hair.

"Well…ok! For you though…only you!" I reminded her, while taking Kagome, then dropping her on the ground. I didn't want to _touch_ her.

"Well, I must go. I don't want anyone to notice that I took her here. I only told Sesshomaru," Kikyo sighed. She waved to me, in which I happily waved back, and she strode away. I turned towards Kagome who was glaring at me. I _did_ drop her on the ground

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" she yelled, apparently thinking that I would go flat on my face. I raised my eyebrows.

"Okkkkkaay..." I whispered to myself, "She's already insane and I haven't even done anything to her."

Kagome made a face, in which I returned the offer.

"Well, I guess we better start," I stated, taking out my clipboard and sitting in my desk and looked at her. Kagome was already up and looking at the room, making faces when she saw my voodoo dolls a placed on some shelf. I heard her gasp, as she picked up a crude voodoo...

Of herself

"Is this me?" she asked me. I nodded. I put a lot of time into making that one, so it worked just right. She threw it to the ground, mad. "I'm not that fat," she muttered to herself. I coughed on que.

"It's a lovely voodoo doll, ain't it?" I asked her. Her eyes widened.

"A VOODOO DOLL! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!"

I rolled my eyes. Wasn't that what voodoo dolls were for?

"You know that saying 'If looks could kill'? It's not literally. Unfortunately,I can't just glare at you to make you die. I need..._other things_..." I explained to her.

She just huffed, and returned to looking at my office in which she found my Kikyou shrine that I had well put together on my other shelf. She looked back at me, as I glared at her, just testing her totouch it.

_'Come on, touch it! I dare you to see what happens!'_ I thought to myself, trying to send her that message to her already fried brain.

"You like Kikyou?" she asked, sounding so surprised.

"No way! You know, I hate her so much I wish she would die!" I snapped, my tone full of sarcastic.

"You do?" Kagome asked more happily. I mentally slapped myself and wished I could mentally slap her as well.

"No, you twit! It's called being sarcastic!"

She stuck her tongue out at me, saying, "I can't believe you like a dead person who's made out of clay no less." That definitely pulled my trigger…

I jumped on her, tackling her to the ground. She yelped form surprise, and choked. I got a hold of her throat, and started to strangle her from angriness. She started to turn purple.

"MWHAHAHA! DIE MY PRETTY! DIE!" I cackled, going evil yet again. The cameramen sprung into action, as they got a hold of me and pulled me off from Kagome, who was gasping for air. I dug my nails into the cameraman's arm that had a hold of me. He screeched and let go of me, as I tried to attack Kagome again, who was shaking, but four other cameramen grabbed me.

"Miss! Control yourself!" yelled one of the cameramen. He ran towards my Kikyou shrine, and grabbed one of my many Kikyou plushies and whipped it around in front of me. I gasped and strained to get out of hold from the cameramen to get my plushie.

"Ok ok! I won't attack her. Just give me back my plushie!" I yelled, while the guys threw the plushie towards me, and the others let go. I grabbed the Kikyou plushie and started to hug it.

Kagome was still shaking. I then turned to her, and she started to shake even more. I got up and walked towards her. I sighed as she backed away.

"Okay. I'm not aloud to hurt you, but I _can_ and _will _attack you again if you insult the great Kikyou, who will always be 59175937592075 times better then you!" Kagome nodded as I got my clipboard and sat again quietly in my desk chair.

"Ok, now that's done, let's get to business. You can sit in that chair," I said, pointing to the chair. She sat, the first person to sit in the seat. Yesh!

I looked down at my clipboard and asked, "Well…um…Kagome, I have a question. Why do you put up with Hojo, Kouga, Inuyasha liking you? Can't you pick _just _one?"

Kagome looked shocked by this. "Who says I'm flirting with them? How dare you accuse me of such things!"

I sighed. "Look, do you want proof, because I've got plentiful episodes of where you give all three of them signals!"

"Well...it is fun to see them get jealous...and they do pay attention to me when they get jealous..." she began.

"AH HAH! So you do it because of the attention...?"

"I guess," she sighed.

"_Attention hog_," I muttered.

"Hey! I heard that!"

"Precisely! Okay onto next question!Why are you happy all the time? It's not healthy to be happy _all_ the time," I asked, really wanting to know this answer. She was always sunshine and rainbows.

Kagome thought about this. "Well. It's so_fun_ to be happy-"

"But you can't be happy _all_ the time. No wonder you haveso many haters. You never think about what you're doing," I interrupted.

"WHAT!" she shrieked. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE HATERS!" The reincarnation ran her hand through her hair, looking upset and stressed.

"Yeah, you know, haters? H-A-T-E-R-S? People who _despise_ everything about you? I could even get the dictionary if you want," I suggested, gesturing towards the dictionary on my desk.

Kagome started to get tears in her eyes. "No! No! No! No! No! This can't be happening! I can't be hated," she pouted.

"Believe me, it is. Was pretty obvious too," I said, more to myself than her.

"Inuyasha! Save me from this!" cried Kagome, even though he would never come. Shestarted to throw a hissy fit, throwing random things across the room.

" STOP THIS NONSENSE!" I shouted, dodging the stuff that she threw.

"OW!" I yelled, getting hit by a Barbie head that Serena ripped off from before.

I crawled to my stereo and get my cd case out.

"Something heavy, something heavy enough," I whipped through it. I found my Evanescence cd, and put it in the stereo, and blasted it LOUDLY. Kagome stopped throwing stuff and sat down to listened to it.

One hour later

Kikyou walked in to a calm Kagome, who looked like she was not alive.

"What did you do to her?" she asked, poking Kagome. Kagomedrooledfrom her big mouth. She got paler and paler.

"Oh. I just made her listen to some'therapedic' music and that did it!" I smiled widely, feeling proud.

"Well, thank you very much!" Kikyo said, giving me a hug. I mentally jumpedin the air! Yesh!

"No problem. Come back anytime when you need someone else to get therapy."

"Yeah. Sesshomaru and I talked and said you should do Jaken next," stateted the priestess.

I coughed"Well…um…NOT TODAY! I can't handle two annoying people _and_ a toad, odd, thing!"

Kikyo laughed at my comment. "Yeah. Sesshomaru said you might not do that today. But I shall come back. THANK YOU!" Kikyou yelled, dragging the dead-like Kagome along with her.

"Wait…she told me she would get me something! Oh well…next time…" I shrugged, turning on my stereo yet again, this time Aerosmith!

* * *

: ) Evanescence can cure _anyone_! 


	4. Ash Pokemon

**THERAPY: for those less fortunate in anime **pt 4

Hi! I'm not the happiest person in the world because Hilary just came out with her new cd…grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrness. I, unfortunately, saw her new music video since it was on trl and I had to see if Kelly Clarkson was number one again. Bleugh. That's not rock. It sounds like something that teenage preps would listen to while going to the beach. What a try hard. But anyways…thank you for your reviews. You don't know how happy I am for them. I love reviews. It makes me feel special. But enough of my babbling…on with the story! Today I will do…well you'll see.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own ANY characters from ANY anime. If I did control anime world, I would actually put on GOOD anime, making Zatch Bell, Teen Titans, and Rave Master, go FAR AWAY!

Ok the person I will do today is from…**Pokemon: **It is about this 12? year old boy, **Ash Ketchum**, who wants to become the pokemon master. Pokemon are kinda like animals, except they have strange powers. People hunt for them to catch them, then use that Pokemon to fight other trainers. And people try to beat gym leaders, who are really good trainers, and if they do beat the gym leaders, they get a badge that helps them in the end of their journey, And that's really what the whole anime is about; Ash trying to get all the badges and catching Pokemon. Kinda a boring show if you ask me. But anyways, the person I will be doing today is Ash. He is OBESSED with catching Pokemon and really has no life! And the strange part is, he talks to his pokemon that probably have NO clue what the hell he's saying…So that's why I want to put him in therapy.

"I'm bored," I said, while looking through my desk. I stopped listening to my Cd about an hour ago, so now I was bored.

Just then, a cameraman came running through the door and went up to me.

"Someone needs therapy!" He breathed for air. "Really? Who?" I questioned, looking around.

"PICACHUUUU!" A little midget, looking mouse came in. I stared at it like it was an alien because… maybe it was?

"PICACHU! USE LIGHTING BOLT!" A boy screamed while running in and pointing to the cameraman. The cameraman cowered in fear, as the alien like mouse started to chant. I looked around violently, knowing what the poor cameraman would go through if it chanted all the words.

I found a pen and threw it at the midget mouse, which fell as soon as the pen hit it.

"OH MY GOD!" Ash yelped. He ran towards the mouse. I quickly grabbed a pan and walk over to him. But Ash took no notice of me, just started to say weird things to the mouse. I hit him HARD over the head. "OW!" Ash was knocked dead cold on the floor.

"Well that was easy enough," I stated, sitting on a chair, waiting for him to wake up.

Two hours later…

I was looking at my clipboard, while Ash started to wake up.

"Wah? Where am I?" he questioned, looking around.

"Well, Ash, you're in my therapy room for starter," I said, still looking at my clipboard.

Ask looked at me and gasped.

"Are you a Pokemon? You must be!" He excitedly said, while getting up.

"I'll have you know that I'm--"

Ash grabbed a poke ball and threw it at my head. I got an anime nerve. He was already starting to get me agitated.

"I AM NOT A FUCKIN POKEMON!" I shouted, while throwing the poke ball somewhere. Ash just stared at me.

"Then what are you?"

"I AM A HUMAN THAT DOES NOT HAVE ISSSUES WITH POKEMON!"

Ash clapped his hands.

"Well then…I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!" He cried. I threw my hands up, frustrated.

"Do I _look_ like I have pokemon?"

"But everybody has a pokemon."

"But this is reality, where people aren't obsessed with pokemon."

Ash gasped at this. "But…but…everybody likes pokemon. They just _have_ to!"

"Well they don't so get over it." I yelled. Never before has an anime character gotten me this angry so soon.

I looked at my clipboard. "Well. Better get started."

Ash looked mad and upset. "I'll teach you a lesson." He started to reach for a pokeball with a pokemon already in it, but found out that they aren't there.

"What…WHAT HAPPENED TO MY POKEMON?" He shouted, looking at me.

I laughed and replied, "For the safety of my staff and me, we took them away for our own personal amusement."

"NOOO! MY POKEMON! I'm not _anything_ without them!" Ash collapsed to the ground, crying.

I hesitated, but then, out of the kindness of my heart, gave him a hug.

"It's ok you'll live…maybe." I said, smiling.

Ash sniffled. "But…MY POKEMON! WHAT WILL I DO!"

"This is exactly why you're here. To make you get a life."

I handed him a stuffed teddy bear from a random desk. He quickly got up.

"OoOoOo…ANOTHER POKEMON!" he yelped, while throwing a pokeball at it. He looked puzzled. "Hm…. it doesn't seem to want to go in…"

I slapped my forehead. "This is going to take awhile…" I took away the stuffed bear. "It is not a pokemon. Not everything you see is a pokemon…"

Ash gasped. "Really!"

"YES! This is what I've been trying to tell you…"

I sit two hours with him, telling him about the world without pokemon.

"Ash…could you hand me your pokeballs?" I questioned.

"SURE!" Ash handed me all of his pokeballs.

I smiled evilly, and threw every single one out the window.

"OH MY GOD!" Ash screamed and runs towards the window. But of course, he wasn't as stupid as Serena and did not fall off the building.

"Ash…remember what I told you. Life is better without pokemon."

"NOO! I SHALL HURT YOU!" He crieed out and tackled me to the ground.

I finally ripped him off and manage to get to the closet where I stuffed him in there.

"LET ME OUT!" his muffled cries came through the door.

"Not until you and that pokemon obsessed soul of yours agree to never talk about pokemon again." I could hear Ash gasp in shock.

"NEVER!"

"Well, I hope you have something to keep you entertained…" I smiled and opened my laptop to look on websites.

Eight hours later…

"I have to go to the bathroom!" Ash complained.

I just laughed and replied with a, "Oh well…unless you tell me that you'll give up pokemon, you might as well piss your pants…"

"NOOOOO!" he whined, not wanting to give up pokemon.

I shrugged and smirked. "Well that's too bad..."

Two hours later.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT!" Ash yelled, pounding his fists on the door.

"Alright, what?" I teases, wanting him to suffer even longer, which made him go ballistic.

"I'll give up pokemon forever…JUST LET ME GO TO THE BATHROOM!"

"Ok then…" I said and went up to open the door. Ash came flying out threw the door, but I stopped him.

"You promise you'll stay away from pokemon?" I asked.

"YES!" Ash shouted, jumping up and down like a complete lunatic.

"And remember," I warned, "You don't do as I said, then you'll go back in that closet."

"OK THEN!"

I stepped aside and let him go to the bathroom. I looked around, trying to find a certain thing.

"Alright Picachu…you can come out now…he's gone," I whispered.

The mouse like Pokemon came out from hiding.

I turned on some music and went back to my laptop, while Picachu was doing the robot…

Well that's it for part 4! Please tell me whom to do next! And if I didn't put anything up before, it's either I don't know what the hell you're talking about or I don't want to do them…R&R!


	5. Tea YuGiOh

**THERAPY **pt5

A/N: Editing this one too. It's just to…weird.

**Disclaimer: **I am SOOO lazy, that I didn't get my ass up to own Inuyasha while I had the chance…

* * *

Well, today I am doing an anime person from **Yu-Gi-Oh**…yup, I can tell those Yu-Gi-Oh freaks already know who I will be doing. I have despised this character from the moment that I saw them. Well, not the best at summarizing this anime, so bear with me…-ahem- Yu-Gi-Oh, is about this teenage boy, Yugi, whose grandfather gave him a triangular shaped puzzle –it's called the millennium puzzle- and when Yugi put it together, he found out that there was a spirit, Yami, who was a pharaoh form 5,000 years ago. So Yugi helps Yami find his memories back from being a pharaoh, while people want to steal the millennium puzzle. And no one can forget that stupid card game that they play. It's like Pokemon cards, but with monsters and zombies. So in every season of it, they always play that game or they're in a tourtament. Then we cannot forget his dense friends that are pretty much stuck up snobs. There is Tristan, Joey, Mia, and Bakura –there's probably more, but I forget because haven't watched it since I was ten- And then there this happy goer, friendship obsessed, **Tea**-pronounced Tay-a, not tea- She gives speeches. Really boring speeches. Like 'as friends, we must stand together!' So, yeah. I have to teach her it's not healthy for a sixteen year old to be giving four year old advice.

* * *

I was sitting on a chair near my desk, reading a book called, 'How to Kill Certain Anime Characters' when someone knocked on the door.

"Who in the world could this be? And in the middle of the chapter. I swear if I miss my chance of learning…" I mumbled to myself, while opening the door.

A little midget person walked in with two guys and a girl that they had tied up and dragged her here. The midget came up to my desk, which was bigger than him, so he had to jump up and down to see me.

"Could…you…help…my...friend?" Yugi asked, while jumping.

I laughed. "Sure, but which one?" I pointed to the people behind him, while stepping out of my desk so he could see me properly.

He gulped in how tall I was compared to him. But just shook his head and pointed to the hostage that the other guys were holding.

"She's starting to annoy us, and everyone knows when someone annoys me, they _really _are annoying, so if you could…" started Yugi, while the others took off the tape.

"How could you, you guys? I thought we were friends! Friends are friends no matter what! Friends don't take other friends to therapy room!" Tristan and Joey quickly put back on the tape, which you could still hear her muffled screams.

"We're still your friends," Yugi said to Tea, "You just need to know…when to…_shut up_." The others nodded.

"I'm sure I can fix her. I cured so many patients. Some in hospitals, but nonetheless fixed!"

Yugi, excited by this, just replied with a, "Thank you, thank you, _thank you_!" And he ran off with the other following suit.

"Better get started," I said, while walking towards the still tied up Tea.

I hesitated. Thinking whether to release her. I ripped off the mouth piece, then untangled the ropes.

"Don't touch me! My friends are going to be here any minute and save me, so don't come any closer!" she yelled, sing-songing the phrase.

"I sure hope you realized that your friends were the ones that put you in this position?"

"I know! But they'll soon regret it and come back because they know that's what friends really do!" she yelped, trying to escape.

I sighed, knowing this was going to be a long day. I slowly pried her off the wall and dropped her on the floor.

"I thought you were my friend," Tea pouted, tears welling up.

O.o was my reply. I'm sorry, but did I ever say I was her friend? Seriously, do I have short term memory problems, or does she?

"I never told you I was –"

Tea gasped. "You're not my friend?"

"Not…really…"

"Noooooooooo!"

"What's wrong with not having everyone as friends? Why, if you didn't have friends, you wouldn't even be here right now!" I happily added.

"Shut up. They sent me here because…because…"

"Because you're incredibly annoying and never seem to shut it," I replied for her.

"They…they don't think that!" she gasped.

I ran my hand through my hair, sighing. I decided the only thing to tell her was to show her. I ran into my closet, grabbing the episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh! I had stashed away.

"Tea. I'm about to show you…you," I said, putting on tape into the VHR.

It showed the episode where Yugi was facing Pegasus and where Tea had given her infamous speech about…friendship.

"Tea, look. Yugi probably couldn't have heard you. So why bother if he's surrounded by _dark clouds_?"

"Our friendship is strong enough to hear eachother."

"_Tea_…not even great magicians have ESP. No friendship can have ESP unless they are _psychic_. Now…is Yugi psychic all of a sudden?"

"No," she sighed, knowing the truth. She hated being proven wrong…

"I'd like you to meet someone. Someone who probably thought the same things you did," I said, dragging her out the door and into…_the city_. Whoo boy.

"Lalalalalala! It's a beautiful day in the neighborhood," Tea sang, whilst skipping away.

"I do _not_ know you…" I muttered, while trying to spot certain people. That's when I saw two of them.

"Yo, Kikyou! Kagome!" I ran towards Kikyou, who was carrying Kagome. As I got closer, I noticed that Kagome was still in that trance of her's.

"Wow. She's still…in this…_trance_?" I said, poking her.

"Is this your new patient?" Kikyou questioned, pointing to Tea. I nodded.

"Yeah. She's Tea. She obsessively thinks about friendship. Tea, meet Kikyou. Kikyou, meet Tea." Kikyou just nodded while Tea was looking at Kagome.

"What happened to her?" Tea' asked.

Laughing, I said, "That's Kagome. She's not usually like this. I had therapy with her, and this was the outcome."

Tea looked at me like this: O.O

"No, oh no! I had to do that to her because she was having…_technical difficulties_," I laughed.

I looked at Kikyou. "Kikyou, Tea here thinks friends would never betray you. It's true sometimes, but she depends on that statement a little too much. Could you tell her your personal story?"

Kikyou hesitated.

"Please? I know that after she'll hear it, she'll be normal! And you did promise that you would do something for me after I did therapy with Kagome. You always keep your promises!"I pleaded.

Kikyou sighed, "Oh all right. Now, Tea, we shall start with me guarding the Shikon Jewel…" and Kikyou told Tea the her life.

One Hour Later

"And so, now I walk the earth, dead, without no purpose. Just waiting until the day that I can kill Naraku and then I shall rest in peace," Kikyou finished, taking a deep breath. You would get tired too, telling your life story. Unless, of course, you're a boring person, then never mind!

Tea nodded, wiping her nose. She was never used to being told those stories. Much less anyone's life story.

"So this Kagome, is jealous of Kikyou and hangs over Inuyasha?" Tea asked, pointing towards Kagome. I nodded.

Tea whacked Kagome, though it didn't have any affect,

"My perfect chance!" I yelped, getting a random stick and poking her with it.

"Um…not that I don't enjoy you hitting my reincarnation, but we need to go," Kikyou said, dragging Kagome behind.

"Okay. Bye!" Me and Tea yelled together. We looked at each other and giggled.

"JYNX!" we said, giggling even more.

Hey, maybe Tea wasn't that bad after all.

"Well, we need to move on. That was only the introduction!" So Tea and I walked down the streets some more.

"Look! Over there!" Tea pointed to where to guys were fighting. Tea ran towards them while I tried to grab Tea.

"Don't go over there!" I started, but she was already bounding off.

"You two! That is not how friends should be behaving! Stop!" Tea tried to pry off the guys from each other, but failing miserably. I came up right behind her and grabbed her from the guys.

" I am sorry that she ruined your fight," I told the guys, who were glaring at Tea and me.

"Tea?"

"What?"

"Run!" I screamed, while the guys tried to tackle us. Tea and I ran for our life, and towards a store. We finally managed to lose them, and we noticed we were in a jewelry store.

"Why in all the places that are here we had to run into _this_ one!" I complained, while Tea was looking at a big ring.

"OoOoOo! It's so purty! I hope Yugi buys this for me for my birthday!" Tea happily said.

I took the ring from her. "It costs $30,000! I don't think that Yugi would buy it for you…"

"But he's my friend! Of _course_ he's going to buy it! Friends buy other friends stuff!"

I sighed. _'Here we go again…'_

"Not all friends buy you stuff _that_ expensive…"

"Yes they do!"

"NO THEY DON'T!"

"YES!"

"NO!" and we continued on with this babbling.

The store owner came near.

"Ladies please quiet down–"

"YES THEY WOULD!" Tea screamed.

"NO!" I yelled, pulling her hair.

"Girls…"

We both looked at him. "SHUT UP!"

**0123456789**

"Petuey! Petuey!" I spat, wiping my tongue off from dirt.

"Ugh. My shirt's all messy," Tea complained, wiping herself from dirt.

"Maybe if you listened to me, we wouldn't have been thrown out," I grumbled.

We walked away from the jewel store and out into the street

Right then, my hate senses tingled and I turned around to find the person that I have been looking for. I smiled evilly and yelled to Tea to come with me.

I saw his furry dog-ears first through the crowd, and then I saw him, Inuyasha.

"Tea! You see that guy with the dog ears?" I asked Tea, while pointing to Inuyasha.

"Yeah? Why?"

"Well that's Inuyasha, the one that Kikyou loved, then two timed her ish?"

Tea gasped.

"E.E.K…where's that stick that you used on Kagome?"

"Oh, right here!" I handed her the stick in which she yelled like Tarzan and ran straight into Inuyasha. She started to beat him with the stick.

"Ow! Get off me wench!" shouted Inuyasha, trying to get Tea, but when Tea is mad, nothing can stop her.

I fell to the ground laughing my head off. I couldn't even breath and had tears in my eyes from the laughing so hard.

45 minutes later

Tea finally decided to stop hitting Inuyasha, and came to me, who was still laughing.

She turned to Inuyasha.

"You ever do that again to another women, you're going to answer to me, dog boy! Got that?"

Inuyasha was just sitting on the ground, sucking his thumb and hugging himself. He nodded.

Tea rubbed her hands together. "Now, I think we head back. The guys probably are heading back. It's been a fascinating day."

I got up and patted her on the back. "Good job, good job. I wish that the world could be more like you when it came to fighting."

We made it back to clinic, to find Yugi, Joey, and Tristan standing out in the front. They smiled when they saw us, and ran near us.

"Well how'd it go?" Yugi asked.

"Good, very good. She's totally different, right Tea?" Tea nodded.

"Guys! You just _got _to hear what I've done today!" Tea squealed.

"Later ok? I have to go somewhere and I don't have time…" Joey started.

"You **_are_** going to listen to me," Tea said, menacingly, which made Joey shake.

"Ok we will, Tea. Just get in the car." Tristan said. Tea looked at me.

"Well thank you _so_ much! And you call me if Inuyasha ever betrays someone again!"

Yugi stared at her. "Who's Inuyasha?"

Tea sighed. "Another day. But first, I have to tell you about what happened today!" And with that, they got to the car and drove away.

I rubbed my hands.

"Another person saved because of therapy! Good for them!" And I walked into me room, where it had a letter, stating to give therapy to someone else…


	6. Karasu Yu Yu Hakuso

**Therapy **pt 6

**A/N: **I'm editing only a little in this portion. I'd first like to apologize for upsetting some Kurama fans. I put that he was lesbian. Truthfully, at the time writing this, I thought gay and lesbian were the same thing, it's just another word for putting it. I do extremely apologize for this.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own…sadly Kikyou, Hiei, Scar, Marik, and all the others…how sad. But I do own PLUSHIES! Glomps Hiei, Scar, and Marik plushies while hugging a Kikyou plushie

Ok…the person who I'll be doing today is from…**Yu Yu Hakusho**! A.k.a. my favorite/best anime in the whole wide world:D Well, it's about this 15-year-old guy, Yusuke Urameshi, who gets killed while trying to save a kid from getting hit but yet he got hit and killed instead. But, the 'Spirit World' (Heaven thing in the anime) was not notified of his death and had not planned it. So, he gets to live as a spirit for a while. And then, the person that kinda owns thte spirit world, Koenma, made a deal with him that he had to watch an egg and it would be able to send him back to life…so, he managed to get back his life (even though the watching the dragon thing didn't work, but I would have to get detailish so n/m on that) But, the spirit world wanted him to become a spirit detective, a person who gets to kick some bad demon ass! So he takes it and the whole anime is pretty much about him getting missions and stuff. Well, we meet the person whom I'm doing today when Yusuke and his friends have to sign up for the 'Dark Tournament' which he had to face Tugoro, who was the strongest person? in the world. (Forgot if he was a demon or a person…) And he had a team, just like Yusuke's team. And the person who I'll be doing is in Tugoro's team. His name…**Karasu. **Ah yes. I almost forgot who he was, but as soon as I saw his face, I went 'Oh yeah…he's the guy that touches people' To put it in simpler words, he's kinda like Miroku from Inuyasha…they both touch people. But lucky demon, when he touches something, it dies or falls off of something else. Personally, I don't know why you people want me to do him. Come on. It's pretty cool to touch people and they die…I wish _I_ had that power…

I looked down at the note that was on my desk:

_Dear Miss. Therapy lady,_

_Are enemy, I mean friend, needs some therapy. Please cure him of his…'hand' He keeps on touching my other friend, who's very wary of him. The guys name is Karasu and he needs your help. Since we didn't see you in your office, we left you a note. We'll come by-_

_Kurama: pushes Yusuke out of the way PLEASE! HELP ME! HE KEEPS ON TOUCHING ME! IT'S DISTURBING!_

_Signed,_

_The Yusuke Urameshi team_

I laughed at the note. Poor Kurama.

"Well, they'll be coming by soon…I better get my supplies for people that touch other people…" I said to myself and went in my supply closet.

About five minutes after I got out the stuff, three guys came bursting through the door, pulling a guy that had black hair and a mask thin g in his face. Then, came Kurama, who was cowering in fear. He waddled after the guys, but careful not to get near Karasu.

"Hey! Don't you know what knocking means?" I yelled, but knowing Yusuke, he had no manners. Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara picked up Karasu for me to see my client.

"Please! Tell this guy to STOP TOUCHING ME! He doesn't get the hint that I have no sexual interest in him! He's totally not my type," cried Kurama.

"What do you mean…not your type?" I asked him.

"Oh. Did I say that? I meant…that I'm not gay. Yup. I'm not gay," he said. I nodded, somewhat beliving him…I guess.

"So…you want me to stop him from touching people?" I asked them, pointing to Karasu, who was trying his best to touch something, but failed as Kuwabara and Yusuke secured his hands. They all nodded.

"Ok then. Come back when you hear him screaming bloody murder." Yusuke and Kuwabara dropped Karasu to the ground, as he went straight for the walls to touch it.

Kurama came up to me saying, "Ohmygod! You don't know how much I appreciate this! I'll-I'll treat you like a god from now on!" I nodded slowly; while he went out with Hiei tagging belong behind. I looked towards Karasu, who was done touching the wall, since the wallpaper was off.

"Can I touch you?" Karasu asked ever so innocently. I sighed at him.

"Ok. Let's get this clear because this is the last and only time I'll tell you. You step any closer to me; I'll hurt you. If you touch me, you'll die!" I said happily.

"But if I touch you, you'll die so you can't hurt me!" he smiled brightly. I opened my mouth to argue, but then realized that he was right…I glared at him, signaling for him to shut up. He snickered, while I went towards my supplies.

"Well Karasu, since you're here because you touch people, I'm going to start disciplining you. If you touch anything in here, I'll slap you with this," I said threateningly, while bringing out the all mighty flyswatter. He smirked at it. "That thing is suppose to discipline me? Yeah right." He went against my warnings, and touched the floor, which turned into an ugly brown color.

I got an anime nerve while I stomped over to him. I got near hand reach and then I smacked him _hard _over the head with my fly whacker.

"OW!" he yelped while covering his now big bulge on his head. I smirked.

"Well, I warned you, but did you listen? No…next time you do that, and I'll whack you harder!" I stomped back over to my desk. While my head was turned away from him, Karasu touched the floor again, making it brown.

I whirled around and glared at him. "I saw that Karasu!" I went back over and smacked him again, which made him flinch.

"Don't do that again! Apparently you have a short tension span or something!" I yelled at him, who was backing away from me. I again went back to my desk, and Karasu did not dare to touch the floor again. I sat in my wooden desk and smiled at him. He looked around, and found my voodoo doll collection.

"Don't touch--" I started to warn him, but he already touched one.

"KARASU! I WANTED TO TORTURE THEM FIRST! NOT KILL THEM AUTOMATICALLY!" I jumped from my desk and slapped him three times as hard as the first one. He dropped the voodoo doll and I picked it up to see how much damage he did, or better yet, who it was. I sighed.

"Oh good! I thought it was Kagura or Inuyasha! I wanted to torture them, but this one I actually wanted to kill straight through!" I smiled as I put the doll back on the shelf, which had cuts opening cotton balls all over and had black crust all over the stomach…

Somewhere… 

A teenage girl was walking out of the hospital, cured of what ever the insane therapist had done. She sighed happily and thought about ways to flirt with a guy and try to destroy his former lover!

Kagome clapped her hands in happiness, thinking of a way. She would kidnap Inuyasha and do _things _to Inuyasha! And then, she would say that he kidnapped her and did things to her, which would get Kikyou mad. But what Kagome didn't know, is that Kikyou was so over Inuyasha! Ah, stupid Kagome!

The preppy teenage girl started to walk out of the front of the hospital, but stopped when she felt pain burst through her stomach.

"Inuyasha!" she cried automatically, even though Inuyasha was nowhere near her.

"Someone save me!" Kagome's stomach burst open through her stomach shirt, and turned black from the inside out. Kagome cried as she fell. Cuts busted open on her arms, legs, etc and was bleeding rapidly.

"Ahhhhhh! The ickiness of blood!" she yelped, and then got knocked unconscious.

Back to therapy room 

I went on the ground and put my hands together as I looked up at the sky.

"Dear lord, I thank you for making Karasu touch Kagome's voodoo doll. I will go to church everyday from now on. But I could become a nun if you just…kill her off and make it a pain--"

"Hey! You're not supposed to ask the lord for people's death!" Karasu interrupted, tapping his toe.

"Excuse me! I'm praying here! How rude!" I yelled at him, and picked up my fly swatter, which made him whimper and back away.

"Ok, as I was saying, make it a painful and long death please! Amen!" I cried to the sky, smiling crazily. I went to my voodoo doll collection, smiled brightly when I saw the Kagome voodoo doll almost deadish. And then I eyed one voodoo doll in particular. I picked it up and rubbed its forehead.

"Damn! This one lost its real hair! I can't do the voodoo thing if I lost the person who I'm doing's hair!" I cursed, and then, I turned towards Karasu who was looking at me oddly.

I looked at him evilly, and then smirked. "Hey, can you do a favor for me?" Karasu crossed his arms. "Depends. What's in it for me?" I thought for a moment, and then got an idea. I walked over again to my voodoo collection, and got one of my many Kurama voodoo dolls and handed one to him. He happily took it, squealing like a pig, and sat on the floor like a five- year- old with a Barbie doll.

"Fine then! I'll go!" he got up after stroking the real hairs of Kurama. I shook my head at him.

"But first," I told him while getting out something, "You need to put on these." I handed him gloves. I didn't want him to touch random people without my permission first. He slowly took them on and we went outside, into the open.

"Ok, you aren't aloud to touch anyone unless I give the signal. Got that?" I asked him coldly, as he nodded violently. Then I went straight to the hospital ward.

"Why are we even here?" he asked, while eyeing a guy, wanting to touch the person. Then he thought of what I said, and decided against it.

I looked at him eyeing the person. "Don't get any ideas. But you'll see soon enough why we're here!" We both stepped in the hospital wing. I went up to the desk, where a lady was sitting chewing watermelon bubblegum.

"Um…miss. Yeah hi. I'm looking for a guy that goes by the name Naraku. Which room is--"

"Over on the left, take a right and then you're there," she cutted me off. I turned around muttering, "Why do I keep on getting interrupted today?" Karasu snickered as I glared at him. We walked down the many hallways. Then I stopped when I heard I girl complaining.

"Where are my one hundred pound brownies that I ordered? You know, I almost died today! Be respectful!" the girl screeched as a demon slayer came out through the room, mumbling, "Yeah and I wish that you died…grrrrrr." She stormed off as I peeked into the room. Then I screamed, seeing who it was.

"WHAT ARE YOU, A VAMPIRE? WHAT WILL IT TAKE TO KILL YOU!" I yelled really loudly, while Kagome just looked at me funny. Karasu walked in and grabbed me.

"Excuse her about that—"

"KARASU! If you know what 's good for you LET GO OF ME!" I shouted, making nurses come flying through the doorway. Karasu went out of the room, with me being dragged on behind.

"What will it take to kill her? How come she didn't die! All preps that I took care of are easy to kill! Stupid baka must be harder to kill than I thought. What am I going to do next?" I mumbled to myself, making Karasu sigh.

"Calm down. Here. This room is Naraku's!" I looked inside of the room to see Naraku, who was still pretty bad. He had tubes and cloth all over him. He had a heart monitor right next to him, as his breath was rasp.

"What happened to him? It looks as though he got in a fight with a train," Karasu asked, looking at me to tell him the story.

"Heh heh, funny story," I muttered, looking back at Naraku. I took a deep breath and walked in shouting, "Well hi Naraku! Long time, no see!" Naraku took one look at me and his heart rate started to go way off the charts. I smiled all big and patted him, which made him scream like a girl.

"Hey hey! Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you!" I told him, even though I knew him and myself didn't believe it.

"Look, strange enough, I'm not here for you. But I do have a question. Is---" I whispered into his ear the rest. Karasu strained to hear, but fell down in the process, making the floor creak.

Naraku nodded nervously, pointing his bandaged finger out the door.

"They're in the lunch room since she was complaining constantly," Naraku said all whispery. I nodded and went out the door along with Karasu.

Karasu looked around.

"Can I at least touch the nurses? There's so many of them that no one would notice if one just happened to go 'poof'!" Karasu exclaimed, twitching his finger in their direction.

I sighed. "No Karasu, you can't."

"But just---"

"I said NO!"

Karasu huffed in anger, and we finally reached to the hospital lunchroom. We snuck behind a table, as I spotted my target: Kagura and Kanna. I snickered, while Karasu looked at them.

"Ok, I'm going to touch the little girl I'll be back soon…" he chimed, pointing a finger at Kanna and started to walk towards them, but I grabbed him and threw him down.

"No you twit! What are you, a child molester?" I asked harshly. He thought and nodded. I sighed and pointed to Kagura.

"Ok, this is your mission. I need you to get Kagura's hair. I don't personally care how you do it, just do it." He nodded at my orders, and strolled near them.

"Well hello ladies," Karasu said, flirtatiously. Kagura smiled, while Kanna just said nothing. I smiled even bigger…

One hour later…

Kagura was sprawled out on Karasu, who was saying strange things to her. She sighed happily. Kanna was just oddly staring at them. I got out from my hiding place, and got out a piece of paper. I went next to Kanna and tapped her lightly. She turned around as I smiled.

"Can I have your autograph?" I asked happily while taking out a pen and handing her the paper. She looked up at me.

"Look into my mirror," she said, trying to put me in a trance while holding up her mirror.

"Um…yeah. Another time," I cautiously said, pushing back the mirror lightly. Kanna sighed and signed the piece of paper and walked away. I contained my happiness of getting her autograph, and jumped happily.

I snapped my finger, giving the signal to Karasu to finish up. He nodded and looked at Kagura.

"My precious bellflower, I must go," he gently said while taking of his glove and stroking her hair just like the Kurama voodoo doll he had. The hair automatically fell off, and Karasu grabbed it. Kagura took no notice though, just she clinged to him tighter.

"You'll promise you'll come back to save me from the beast?" she asked, as I shook my head in annoyance.

'Hear we go again,' I thought as Kanna began walking back to Naraku's room.

Karasu fidgeted. "Yes, um. Yes! Yes I will!" Kagura smiled and threw herself back.

"Take me with you!" she cried, clinging to him yet again. Karasu sighed, frustrated. This girl was so mellow dramatic.

"I can't I'm sorry. Another time." And with that, he threw Kagura off and ran, with me tagging along side of him. As we were running, he told me, "Don't ever bring me to her again!" I snickered, as we turned a corner. I ran up ahead as Karasu stopped to look at a nurse with a high skirt.

"OoOoOo," he said curiously, while touching the nurse with his hand that did not have the glove.

I stopped as I heard someone screaming bloody murder and turned around. I saw a nurse sprawled and the floor with Karasu, laughing evilly.

"KARASU!" I yelled, smacking him. He stopped laughing and cowered.

"After all I did to change you, you still have those two cursed hands!" I shouted, grabbing his ear and dragging him along.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" cried Karsu, but I just shook my head.

"I warned you once, and that's all it has to take to realize that you're not going to listen to me." I pulled him up and stuffed him in an emergency room. I threw him on the chair thing, and I looked around.

"Now where do they keep the chainsaws around here?" I asked, looking through drawers and shelves. Karasu eyes went wide.

"Wha-What do you mean by 'chainsaw'?" he asked nervously, but I didn't answer. Then I found what I was looking for and smiled. I got a hammer and smacked him over the head.

Outside of the room, you could hear a chainsaw going and me cackling…

Four hours later… 

Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara came back to my office. They heard scissors clicking together and opened the door to reveal me sitting on my desk, gluing a piece of Kagura's hair to her voodoo doll, and Karasu cutting pieces of paper.

They walked up.

"Well, did you cure him?" Yusuke asked me, while the others looked at Karasu more carefully.

"Well…you could say that. Karasu," I called him, as he turned around. They were all shocked to see what they saw…

Karasu didn't have his hands; only scissors to make up for them… (heh heh. Edward Scissor Hands…good movie)

"He has scissors for hands!" squealed Yusuke nervously. I smiled.

"They're _kiddie scissors_. They only cut paper and hair!"

They nodded, while Karasu walked up and whispered, "Guys…never get her angry!" The others shook violently. They did not want to end up like him.

"Well, you guys should go. I don't like to do voodoo with so many," I said, getting out my needles and Kagura doll. Yusuke nodded and they all walked out of the room…

"Now my pretty," I said evilly, eyeing Kagura voodoo doll, "You're my next voodoo patient!"

Out of the building, you could hear a "MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Well, there you are! I'm not really happy. I didn't get as many reviews as the last one…sighs So that means, review! Review! And guys…can I do Inuyasha from, well Inuyasha next? Please?


	7. Inuyasha Part 1

**A/N: **Um…hi? Ok! I admit it! I was too busy to update…since August. Probably by now, I lost all my fans. T.T Nice going me…nice going…But whoever has stayed loyal, thank you and enjoy!

And, three days of having this out, and I already decided to fix it. Here's the better version.

**Disclaimer: **La di dum di dum! Filling up space is so much fuuunnn! (What this writer is trying to say is that she doesn't own any anime, but she's in denial about it. That is all)

The person who I'll be doing today goes by the name **Inuyasha **from the anime, um, Inuyasha. This was pretty obvious. Okay basically he's the main character of the show. He's a hanyou, or in other words, he's half human and half demon. His mother was a human and she married a demon. And then pop! There's Inuyasha! So anyways…he strives to make people believe that he's tough, hardcore, etc. when really he's a sensitive hanyou…and you all see that when KIKYOU COMES! o Kikyou was his first and ONLY _true_ love…and he has a _crush_ (a simple crush) on Kagome…so he's basically a two timer what not. His true love came down plunging when stupid Naraku made a plan that made it seem like Kikyou and Inuyasha betrayed each other, making them in the end kill Kikyou and Inuyasha pinned to a tree. His weapon is Tetsuiga (sp?). It's his father's tooth, that it gigantic. It helps him learn how to 'aim' even though all he has to do is strike the ground with his sword making some sorta energy thingy and it's bound to hit something because it's sooooo huge. And it breaks through barriers and kills a lot of demons at once.

I must treat him with my therapy sessions is because, well let's admit it, he thinks pretty highly of himself. He's got a pretty high confidence that every demon he sees he's going to beat them…tisk tisk. And he needs to be taught a lesson in two timing Kikyou for Kagome! Let's see what happens…

**

* * *

**

"MWHAHAHAHAHA!" I cackled as I stuck needles through the voodoo doll of Kagura.

"DIE!" I was having the time of my life as I got out a hammer and struck the voodoo doll. The cameramen backed away, not wanting to disturb me as I was going evil.

"Darnit!" I cursed, as the doll of Kagura had stuffing coming out of it, ripping in half. But then, I snickered, as I got out another voodoo doll of Kagura that I already made. I have a lot of voodoo dolls of her pre-made. I took off the hair of the doll that was ripped in shreds, and glued it back on the new voodoo.

"MWHAHAHAHA!" I cackled more, already sticking needles in the doll.

The cameramen just stared at each other, giving me strange looks, and backed away yet again slowly. I cackled and laughed some more until two people burst through the door and were dragging another person; or that is, half human. The stood in front of me, but, I –having the time of my life- took no notice. Finally, one coughed. I stopped hammering and needling away to look.

"What do you want?" I shouted annoyed, but they took no notice. I got a chance abd looked down at the person with dog-ears that they were dragging. My arch nemesis…ok, not really. But he was pretty close. I rubbed my hands together, thinking of ways that I could torture/harm/kill him. _Oh ho_ _ho_, the possibilities…

"Sorry for, um, disturbing your, um," the man that they called Miroku said, trying to figure out exactly what _was _I doing. He shook his head and continued. "We heard about your therapy sessions. And after this strange girl attacked him, he hasn't been the same…" He while pointing to Inuyasha. I looked down at Inuyasha, and contained my laughter as I looked at him. The hanyou was holding his knees while sucking his thumb, rocking himself back and forth.

Remembering what he said about the 'strange girl that attacked him', I tried to think who that was…then I remembered.

_Flashback…_

"_Tea! You see that guy with the dog ears?" I asked Tea, while pointing to Inuyasha._

"_Yeah? Why?"_

"_Well that's Inuyasha, the one that Kikyo loved, then betrayed her…" Tea gasped._

"_E.E.K…where's that stick that you used on Kagome?"_

"_Oh, right here!" I **handed her the stick** in which she yelled like Tarzan and ran straight into Inuyasha. She started to **beat him** with the stick._

"_ARGHHH! STOP HITTING ME YOU WENCH!" shouted Inuyasha, trying to get Tea, but when Tea is mad, nothing can stop her._

_I fell to the ground laughing my head off. I couldn't even breath and had tears in my eyes from the laughing so hard._

_End of Flashback_

"Oh…" I stated, remembering what happened. Then I smiled, knowing he definitely got what he deserved. Miroku coughed, snapping out of my memories.

"Oops. Forgot you where there…anyways, you have a point because he's now defenseless and people or demons could attack him and kill hi-- well actually you now that I'm thinking about it, I don't see a problem with him anymore," I lied, smiling brightly. They both stared at me.

"But you have to! Now that Kagome's better, she's going to talk and talk and annoy us to death and since Inuyasha's not his normal self, we can't go somewhere in private and do… things that normal anime people do," Sango said, coughing a bit.

'_Why is everyone coughing all of a sudden? Was there a flu coming about that I had no knowledge of?_' I thought to myself. Disregarding it, I just went on.

"Ok I'll try to therapy him for you. Besides, my friend would want me to so you could do… '_normal things'_," I replied, putting quotations around 'normal things'.

"But just hold on a second--" And off I went, out the door.

Sango and Miroku were in utter confusion, as they heard a phone being dialed. The then heard little whisperings. After a few minutes, they heard someone slam the phone, and cackle quietly…

Sango looked at Miroku. "Do you think we sent Inuyasha to the wrong therapist?" Miroku shrugged. I finally came back in. I gave them the signal to leave. They both smiled happily and placed Inuyasha on the floor, as he did nothing but suck on his finger some more. They left, leaving me with…_him…_

I took out my trusty clipboard and looked at Inuyasha.

"So Inuyasha…you're here, with one of your worst nightmares, me. How do you feel about me hating you to pieces?" I asked.

"…"

"Inuyasha?"

"…"

"Answer the question please!"

"…"

"ANSWER THE FREAKIN' QUESTION!" I yelled, as Inuyasha backed away little by little.

"I want…" he whispered with glistened eyes, scared.

"You want what?"

"My Blues Clues…" Inuyasha finally answered in a whispery voice as I did an anime sweat drop. I stared at Inuyasha while shaking my head in pity. He just gave me his puppy eyes as I sighed. How wonderful. The first half minute he steps in here he tells me he wants a Blue Clues plushie…I wonder what else he has to say…

"Um…that's…at the least…disturbing. How'd you get into this…this…habit?" I questioned him, still disturbed how a demon more than hundred years old, who has a huge big sword, killed thousands of demons and humans, and still wants a Blues Clues.

"Because…Kagome was watching it one day and she told me to watch it or I would get a sit, so I watched it you know? And then…I started to fall in love with BLUE!" Inuyasha squealed, taking out a Blue plushie and glomping it to death.

" O.o" was my stare, as I looked at Inuyasha glomping the dog plushie some more.

"Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay," I mouthed. Right then, I heard the phone ring from outside. I quickly jumped out of my seat, gesturing for someone to hurry towards the phone.

And of course, they did nothing, being the complete idiots they are.

"GET IT YOU MORONS!" I shouted. It was about time she called after my little message. Turning away from them, I watched the weirdness in Inuyasha loving Blue, the dog…from a kid's TV show…that couldn't even talk…only bark…and had a gay pet owner. I shook my head.

One of the cameramen went out of the room and picked up the phone. He then came back in, looking at me with a phone in his hands.

"It's for you…" he handed me the phone.

"No way! I thought it was for the boogieman for goodness sakes! Geez!" I replied sarcastically, putting the phone in my ear.

"Hello? Morgan is that you? GAH! You finally called!"

"Uh…who? This is Yusuke Urameshi. Remember me?" said the voice that was apparently Yusuke. My smile dropped.

"Oh, it's you. So what do you want? If you think your friend, Kuwabara, needs some therapy, you're not the only one. I could do him—"

"No, no. It's not about that," he quickly interrupted. Now _this_ was intriguing.

Then what is it?"

"…"

"Not this again! People, answer me when I'm talking to you!"

"Well sorry! If you didn't know, Kurama is in the hospital. Apparently, all of his hair fell out and his scalp is pretty much damaged," came Yusuke's answer, as I snickered, knowing how it happened.

Flashback… 

_I looked at him evilly, and then smirked. "Hey, can you do a favor for me?" Karasu crossed his arms. "Depends. What's in it for me?" I thought for a moment, and then got an idea. I walked over again to my voodoo collection, and got one of my many Kurama **voodoo** dolls and handed one to him. He happily took it, squealing like a pig, and sat on the floor like a five- year- old with a Barbie doll. _

"_Fine then! I'll go!" he got up after **stroking the real hairs of Kurama. **I shook my head at him._

End of Flashback 

I managed to ask without a giggle, "And…?"

"Well, the doctors told us that he would be seriously scarred for life and, well, we don't want him to lose anyfangirls. So he needs plastic surgery, which will be one million dollars. But the problem is…we don't have any money, much less one million dollars."

"…" was my reply, not knowing what to say. Why would he call _me_? _Me_, of all the insane lunatics there were.

After a few eerie minutes of silence, Yusuke continued on.

"Well we were wondering…we heard that you had one million dollars that you got from finding that dead girl…so we were going to ask you if you could donate it?"

My mouth gawked, flabbergasted by what he wanted me to do. But then I thought really hard. Such a tough decision.

Help the person that I had no true desire for, that I hated seeing millions of twelve year olds go ballistic…or just don't care. People could learn from their mistakes…maybe next time, he could just stop his fangirls from obsessing over him. From time, they'll catch on.

Thinking about that, I made my decision. I looked at Inuyasha, who was looking intently at the plushie, sucking on its head. Rolling my eyes, I took the million dollars from a drawer and positioned it up on my desk, thinking of ways to inform him.

"You know what Yusuke? I'm sorry but I've seem to misplace my million dollars," I replied calmly, putting the million dollars behind my back as the cameramen gaped at my decision.

"Oh well, ok then…bye" Yusuke said disappointingly, while hanging up the phone. I put down the phone, cheery at my choice. I made a high-quality decision.

Then I stopped smiling as I looked at Inuyasha, who was apparently watching a tape. Wait...how'd he_ get_ a tape?

"Inuyasha…what are you watching?" I questioned.

"Oh…this thing? I was looking for Blues Clues andin your closet and I saw tapes that werre labeled'ChildHood Wonders'soI looked through them alland I found something thatlooks like Blues Clues!" he yelled happily, waving his arms around like a lunatic.

"You went through my STUFF! Whoever told you about privacy!"

Of course, he wasn't paying attention, so I just stopped yelling.

I looked closer, not really remembering Blues Clues on my 'ChildHood Wonders' collection.Realizing what the show was, and I raised my eyebrows at him, thinking that he might need to go back to…well, wherever half demons went to be taught how to do the ABC's.

"Inuyasha…you're watching Lamp Chops, the _lamb_. And Blue is a _dog_," I stated the obvious, folding my hands and looked at him sympathetically. You just had to feel sad on how slow he was. Inuyasha gasped.

"No! They look—" he started but was cut off when he actually looked at the plushie and the screen, finally realizing the truth. He gave me a cheeky smile and turned back towards the videotape, starting to suck the head of Blue yet again.

It then struck me, finally realized something. "Wait a minute. What's the sudden change of attitude? One minute you're sucking your thumb like a mamma's boy and the next, you're all _happy_…"

"Well…I sniffed my Blues Clue's plushie," came Inuyasha's respond, showing me the now covered in slobber plushie.

O.o _What_? I was completely lost by this.

"Let me get this straight. You sniffed your plushie and you were… _all better_? Wait…_huh_?"

"Yeah. You see, once a week, I put my plushie into my ramen, and then it smells like ramen and smelling it makes me go back to my normal self. Wanna smell it?" He asked brightly, looking away from the tape and placing the plushie in my face.

"I'll pass on that. I believe you." I pushed the plushie out of my face as Inuyasha went back to watching Lamp Chops.

"So...you smell ramen and then you feel all better?" I asked, wanting to get this thing straight once and for all. Inuyasha nodded.

"So if I just happen to 'accidentally' put toxics and poison in your drink, all you have to do is smell ramen and you'll not be dead?" I questioned him again, putting quotes around 'accidentally'.

"That's how it works!"

I snapped my fingers in disappoint. "Well there goes my plan." I looked at my clock placed securely on the wall. It was already 2:00 P.M. Shaking my head, I tapped my fingers on my wooden desk, waiting patiently, humming 'When The Saints Come Marching In' every few minutes that passed.

Inuyasha, noticing that I was waiting for something, started to open his mouth, when suddenly rang. Gleaming with delight, I picked up the phone, already knowing whom it was.

"It's about time you called," I scolded, annoyed that the person was late at calling.

"Well hi Eekens!" shrieked the voice. I shuddered, reliving just how she sounded like in person.

"Urgh…" I replied. Yes people, this was what she called me.

Morgan, my cousin, theteenager from _HELLLLLLLLLLLLLZ_!

Again there was this silence. Morgan, knowing I wasn't going to answer, –and the fact that she was bored- began singing a hopeless tune…literally.

"_I'm young and I'm hopeless, I'm_--"

"Morgan! Stop singing! Did you kidnap the girl?"

"Um…" was her pathetic reply. I slapped my forehead. She ruins all my evil, ridiculous plans.

"YOU WHAT!"

"Calm down. All I said was 'um'!"

"Let me get this to your head. Saying 'Um' usually is followed by disaster!" I yelled into the phone.

"Well she's here, I just didn't exactly kidnap her-" came my cousin's voice. My ears twitched as a heard music playing in the background. I could hear someone singing...very badly...it sounded like...Brittney Spears? o.O

"Megan…tell me exactly why Kagome is singing karaoke in the background? And badly at that point?"

Meg was caught red handed, as she scuffled, whispering, "Shhhh…Kagome turn that down and put on some…um…!"

I heard Kagome said, "But Morgy Worgy…you know how much we love singing--." I heard something clatter with something, as though a body tackled into another body…

Then…yet again…there was silence…and two incredibly annoying teenagers shouting at each other.

I began to realize after a few minutes, that I just was forgotten completely, which was a good thing since I was too busy laughing to realize if they were even talking to me.

I finally got a hold of myself and tried to finish the task.

"Anyway…can we just go on with the plan?" I said into the phone loud enough that someone was bound to hear. I recognized the voice.

"Wait! You have GOT to listen to this punk-rock song. It's so punk--"

"Morgan…could we hurry?" I retorted impatiently into the phone.

You would be annoyed to if you had to endure 'punk rockers' everyday when seeing her and especially when she's trying to converge into a 'punk rocker' when you're in the middle of a big diabolical plan!

"Fine. Don't appreciate good bands," Morgan sighed. Though she didn't know, I was sticking my tongue out, mocking her.

She then told me everything she was supposed to, and I just acted like this was the first time I heard it, nodding while writing important stuff on a post-it note and gasping when necessarily. Inuyasha turned around occasionally, going 'what?' as I just ignored him. I've decided while during my evil plan, he deserved not getting my attention. Finally, Morgan stopped talking.

"Well thanks Morgan…I'll be down there shortly. And remember. When I give the signal, you targetay the killay…got that?" I whispered in Pig Latin so Inuyasha couldn't understand, but it wasn't like he was actually paying attention to me.

" Do I have to--" she started, but she didn't finish it. She knew not to mess with me, especially since she was only five miles away from me.

I fidgeted, wanting her to say bye, but of course she wouldn't say that.

"Hold on Morg…talk to my client for a few minutes," I told her, handing the phone to Inuyasha. Inuyasha took the phone, placing it on his head like a hat. After all phones weren't invented back then. I snatched it away, explaining fully how it wasn't a hat. Handing to him yet again, he put it in his ear like it was supposed to.

I walked into the supply closet. I could still hear the conversation.

"Hello," Inuyasha said, then stopped. Of course, just what I expected, his eyes went wide.

"I sound what? You want to do WHAT with me?" His eyes very big at the moment and put the phone down yelling, "THERAPY LADY! This girl is saying perverted things to me!"

Right then I came back with sand paper in my hand, conjuring up an old way to get out of talking to someone annoying. Clasping the phone, I gently rubbed the sand paper over it.

"Morgan…_kerk_…I can't hear you…_kerk_…you're…_kerk_…breaking up…_kkerkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk_." I slammed the phone down, hanging up on her. Taking my post-it note from the conversation, I turned towards Inuyasha, who, after hearing some things he shouldn't of heard, was back the way he came in: mentally disturbed as he clutched his knees and sucked on his thumb.

"I'm very sorry Inuyasha for using you as a distraction and-- awe what the hell! I'm not!" I skipped to my desk and sat down, ready to tell him the wonderful news…or bad in his a case.

"Well Inuyasha. The girl was calling me for some good and bad news," I gleefully exclaimed, as Inuyasha didn't do anything of the sort to stop me from talking.

"Okay the good news is that the girl that was talking to you kidnapped Kagome," I started.

"WHAT! That's the GOOD NEWS!" Inuyasha yelped, snapping out of his disturbed figure and into someone who was panicking. I completely ignored his last comment, continuing on.

"The bad news is that if you don't save her by tomorrow, she'll die! Oh wait…that's the good news! Never mind. I only had good news," I gave him a cheeky grin, as he almost pulled out his hair from frustration.

He started to mumble to himself, walking around in circles like the idiot he is.

"I-I need to save Kagome," Inuyasha said proudly, putting his hand in the air triumphantly. I just sighed on how pathetic he was.

I then saw him heading for the door. Thinking quickly, I took out a trusty dagger from my drawers and threw it towards Inuyasha, striking the door. He quickly gasped.

"You're not going anywhere Inuyasha," I said darkly, bringing out another dagger as a threat.

"Feh. You're nothing compared to my—" Inuyasha started, but then yelped as his right side was without his Tetsuiga. He looked at me and then at his empty side.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY TETSUIGA!" he whimpered, as I smiled.

"Well Inuyasha, I didn't think you deserved the Tetsuiga, so I gave it to a friend of mine…"

Somewhere… 

A little midget boy was walking with three of his friends towards his house, as they walked in union. Their steps were heard throughout the roads, daring anyone to try to challenge them to a _duel_.

A truck came right near them and stopped abruptly in front of them, making them bombard into each other. A slender young man came out from the truck and took out a package.

"Are you Tea?" the guy said, as three heads turned towards the girl that went by the name Tea. The young girl nodded as her bangs shook. The guy dropped the package in front of her, murmured a good day, and sped off in his truck.

"Hey Tea? What's in the package?" asked one of the guys, looking at Tea who started to open it.

She pried open the cardboard and placed her hands around the object that was covered in wrapping paper. As she started to unfold it, the shortest one from the group grabbed the card that was placed inside and started to read it.

_Dear Tea,_

_Here's a little present from me to you. Don't worry how I got it. It's thank you for beating up Inuyasha. Say 'Wind Scar' when using it and strike the ground and your friends will be impressed!_

_From,_

_E.E.K._

After Yugi was done reading it, Tea already unwrapped the paper to reveal a big sword that looked as though as it was just polished.

"Wow!" Tea said in awe.

"It's huge!" Yugi, Joey, and Tristan yelped together.

"Let's see…she said say 'Wind Scar' and strike the ground. Here goes nothing," Tea calmly said while gripping the rim of the Tetsuiga and holding it up.

"WIND SCAR!" she yelled and threw it to the ground. As it hit, everything brightened as the sword started to form something big…straight at Yugi, Tristan, and Joey.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **I've decided to make two parts to this particular therapy session! Will Inuyasha stop having Blue obsession? Will I ever get back to my Kagura voodooness? Will Kagome be saved? And most importantly, will Morgan ever stop being annoying? All that and more until next time!

**P.S.** I didn't really find this chapter very funny so I apologize because I have this really cool ending and I just need to get there…and so I could update! . I'll try not to disappear for, like, six month and try to update as soon as I get ideas. And…we could still start the suggestion box with some more ideas. Anyone think Sasuke from Naruto needs attitude adjustments? Or do you think Ichigo from Tokyo Mew Mew's too happy going? Well, send ideas people! And if you have sent ideas and I haven't done them; don't worry. It's hard to think of where I'll start and how it will end! .


End file.
